


Когда я уйду... ты почувствуешь это...

by HOPELESS_BELIEVER



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Drama, Gen, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, Philosophy, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOPELESS_BELIEVER/pseuds/HOPELESS_BELIEVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый твой день - серость и в ней вовсе не пятьдесят оттенков...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда я уйду... ты почувствуешь это...

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/1541206

Когда я уйду… ты почувствуешь это… Почувствуешь легкий укол в груди… сердце… глубоко вдохнешь и выдохнешь… Я уйду вначале осени, сентябре, когда ночи становятся прохладнее и в воздухе витает запах прелой листвы, от шедшего накануне дождя…  
  
Ты будешь сидеть на скамейке, во дворе таких одинаковых новостроек, на детской площадке, где играют твои дети… Дочка раскачивается на качелях, звонко смеясь, говоря — «Папочка, смотри, как я могу!». Ты киваешь, улыбаешься, держа в руке ее курточку любимого — пыльно-розового цвета… Твой сын в очередной раз скатывается с горки, падает на колени, но поднимается и вновь забирается на нее…  
  
Я всегда хотел знать… Счастлив ли ты настолько, насколько хочешь показать это? Мне говорили, хотя, пока еще говорят, что я живу не правильно… не имею семьи — жены и детей… Ты тоже раньше хотел прожить жизнь ярко, стать рок-звездой или художником, чьи картины пугали бы мистическими созданиями на них, но ты выбрал «легкий» путь… Жена, с которой твои глаза потускнели и ты потерял тот лоск, которым все восхищались. Ты стал обычным семьянином — работа, дом, работа и дом… Твой дом лишен жизни, я видел фото. Все настолько обычное, стандартное, нет тех мелочей, которые ты любил раньше: фигурок драконов, в год которого ты родился, дисков с любимой музыкой, книг с фантастическими рассказами… нет ничего…  
  
Твой сын машет рукой с горки и скатывается с нее… По коже бегут мурашки — ты ощущаешь прохладный ветер на своей коже, волоски на руках шевелятся от его дуновения, и ты проводишь кончиками пальцев по шрамам на правой… Тогда ты чуть не лишился руки и теперь напоминанием служат три уродливых шрама, которые стали бледно-розовыми «сороконожками», как ты их называл… Я помню, как увидел их через неделю после операции: бордовые борозды, с вытекающей сукровицей, стянутые черными нитями, что сильно впивались в опухшие края… Мне было восемь, и я подарил тебе маленькую фигурку слоника… белый велюр, что обтягивал пластик… ты стер его, постоянно держа в ладони и потирая шершавую поверхность…  
  
На твой телефон приходит сообщение — жена, просит заехать в супермаркет, купить продуктов, ей некогда, а это ведь твой единственный выходной… Киваешь самому себе, подтверждая, что выполнишь ее просьбу… А просьбу ли?  
  
Я думал, иметь старшего брата это хорошо, ведь многие мои одноклассники не имели старших братьев и сестер, они сами были старшими, но в какой-то момент все изменилось… Ты предпочел отрешиться от прошлого, где остались, все еще есть родные люди и «пойти» в будущее, которое ты вроде бы можешь контролировать… Но разве это контроль, когда каждый день похож на «день сурка»? Проснуться в пять утра, взглянуть на спящую жену, тихо пройти в ванную, принять душ и, вернувшись в спальню, одеться. На кухне запустить кофеварку, выпить кофе, зайти в детскую, поправить сползшее одеяло сына и поднять плюшевого медведя дочери. Взять ключи от авто и покинуть стены квартиры. Около двух часов простоять в пробке, чтобы по прибытию на работу, получить отчет секретаря о встречах на день и множество «макулатуры» на подпись… Каждый твой день — серость и в ней вовсе не пятьдесят оттенков…  
  
На детскую площадку начали подходить другие дети, дети твоих соседей, которых ты не знаешь, но из любезности, вы обмениваетесь кивками… Смотришь в небо, оно стало ярче, холоднее, но тебе нравится, что одежда перестала прилипать к коже и волосы на затылке больше не влажные… Время… вам пора собираться за покупками… зовешь детей, и они нехотя покидают площадку, идете к автомобилю и ты открываешь заднюю дверь, помогая им забраться внутрь. Обходишь ее и, встав возле водительской двери, замираешь на мгновение — ужасно хочется курить, но ты бросил еще до рождения первого ребенка. Открываешь дверь и чувствуешь боль в груди… колет… словно игла вонзается в плоть… вдох-выдох… Что-то не так… вдох-выдох… кладешь руку на грудь, чуть левее, где бешено, бьется сердце… Что-то не так… вдох-выдох… Находишь в себе силы сесть в авто, но дети замечают перемены в твоем лице: на лбу выступил пот, щеки покрыл румянец, ты будто задыхаешься…  
  
— Папочка, тебе плохо?  
  
— Нет… все хорошо…  
  
— Что случилось? — она кладет свою ладошку на твое плечо, поглаживая его.  
  
— Кто-то ушел… я почувствовал это…  
  
— Кто ушел?  
  
— Не знаю… кто-то близкий…  
  
Как я и говорил… ты почувствовал… Когда я ушел… ты почувствовал это… легкий укол в груди… ты почувствовал… когда меня не стало…


End file.
